


ambiguity

by solaciolum



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaciolum/pseuds/solaciolum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair, Malik, and the Apple of Eden. Quick late night drabble from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ambiguity

“It is _evil_ ,” Malik hissed, as he demonstrated the full extent of the strength in his remaining arm by heaving Altair to his feet and throwing him against the wall.

“You cannot know that,” Altair said, falling limply against the wall, but the words were thick on his tongue, and he was dizzy- how long had he been here- how long- “You can’t-“

Malik devoured the rest of his words, kissing him until he was too dizzy to stand, and it was only Malik’s arm holding him up, holding him in place against the wall, that kept him from crashing to the ground.

 _I cannot be sure_ , he thought, _not yet, not yet, there is too much left to learn-_

Malik’s teeth against his throat reminded him to breathe, and Malik’s voice, harsh and desperate in his ears, reminded him, again, to _breathe_. He reached out to clutch at Malik’s robe with hands that trembled too much, and then his legs were giving way, and they fell to the floor together.

“Come back, damn you, come back to me, _please_ , Altair-“

He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing, every inhale and exhale an apology that he did not yet have the strength to voice: _forgive me, forgive me, forgive me._


End file.
